Confusiones del corazon
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Marinette decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Adrien. lamentablemente la cosas no resultan como esperaba, llevandola a una serie de sucesos en las que Chat Noir tendra que intervenir, ¿acaso Ladybug y Adrien Agreste saldran de este cuadro amoroso?


/E-en-entonces… ¿Qué me dices, Adrien? / listo, era todo, al fin había reunido el valor de declarársele al amor de su vida, nada más y nada menos que el perfecto Adrien Agreste, realmente, ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos se había dejado convencer por Alya, su mejor amiga, puesto que si hubiera sido por ella, jamás se habría atrevido; se encontraba impaciente ante la falta de respuesta del joven modelo, todo había ocurrido después de clases, cuando alcanzo pedirle hablar a solas sin la acostumbrada interrupción de la hija del alcalde o la llegada de su chofer para llevarlo a casa, que aunque con tartamudeos, pudo decirle lo mucho que le gustaba y preguntarle si aceptaba salir al cine con ella el fin de semana.

/Bueno… pues, me siento alagado, Marinette, pero… lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, ya me gusta alguien más… / la decepción, justo lo que se temía, el rechazo de su amado, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, así como las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos / ¿Marinette? ¿Todo bien? / "¿todo bien?" ¿Acababa de romper su corazón y pretendía que todo estuviera bien? Aun así, sonrió forzosamente.

/S-sí, n-no hay problema, Adrien, ya estaba consciente de lo que podría pasar / respondió como pudo.

/ ¿Estas segura? Puedo acompañarte a tu casa y…

/No, no te preocupes, no es necesaria, hasta mañana / le dedico otra sonrisa forzada para comenzar a alejarse, aunque fue detenida al ser sujetada por la muñeca.

/Amm, ¿S-seguimos siendo amigos? / Otra punzada en el pecho, trago grueso para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta antes de contestar.

/No lo sé, Adrien, realmente no es tu culpa, solo… solo necesito tiempo ¿sí? / El asintió con una sonrisa triste antes de dejarla ir, realmente ella tampoco deseaba perder su amistad, lo quería demasiado para llegar a perderlo de esa manera, pero su corazón, aunque allá sido solo su culpa, estaba herido, y no quería lastimarse más.

/ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Marinette? ¡Marinette! / Ignoro los llamados de Alya, que la estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela, corrió lo más que pudo, ni siquiera supo cómo como sentada en su lugar favorito, frente a la Catedral de Notre Dame, con una vista perfecta de la Torre Eiffel.

/ ¿Marinette? / La dulce voz de su kwami la saco de su ensoñación, al levantar la mirada pudo encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de la singular criatura, pero que a su vez, reflejaban preocupación.

/ ¡Oh Tikky! Le gusta alguien más, soy una tonta, ¿Cómo pude creer en la mínima posibilidad de que, Adrien Agreste, podría fijarse en una chica como yo? / pregunto llorosa mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y metía la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

/No te sientas mal, Marinette, eres una chica muy especial, y si Adrien no sabe valorarte, es su error, no tiene idea de la maravillosa persona a la que está dejando ir / le trato de conformar mientras se abrazaba a su mejilla.

/ Gracias, Tikky / le respondió la azabache sorbiéndose la nariz / de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti.

/ Talvez estarías tratando de detener a una Alya rabiosa en casería de un chico rubio y ojos verdes. /Bromeo la pequeña kwami a lo que ella rio al imaginar a su mejor amiga en esa situación, puesto que estaba segura de que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

/Puede que tengas razón / comento ella divertida; el resto de la tarde solo platicaron de temas triviales.

/ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? / Le pregunto Tikky con mirada dulce.

/Si… Mucho mejor, muchas gracias / de verdad estaba agradecida, le dedico una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie.

/No te preocupes, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Marinette.

/claro que lo sé, Tikky / le guiño un ojo para volver a dedicarle una sonrisa / volvamos a casa, mis padres ya han de estar preocupados / La kwami asintió, sabía que tenía razón, puesto que al perder la noción del tiempo del tiempo ya había comenzado a oscurecer, ambas emprendieron camino a su hogar.

 ***Adrien***

Realmente se sentía culpable, no por el hecho de haber rechazado a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aunque sonara cruel, era lo mejor, él quería a alguien más, él amaba a Ladybug, si la aceptaba solo terminaría por darle falsas esperanzas y lastimarla aún más; la verdadera razón de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, era que, su mejor amigo Nino, le había llamada para decirle que Alya le había preguntado por Marinette, la cual no aparecía por ningún lugar, y tampoco contestaba su celular; sabía que eso era su culpa y de verdad se encontraba preocupado, se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación tratando de calmarse.

/ ¡Ya niño! Vas a terminar por hacer un agujero en el suelo / le regaño plagg, su kwami / tienes que calmarte.

/ ¿Cómo esperas que me calme, Plagg? / Le recrimino/ ya anocheció, y aun no hay noticias de Marinette.

/De seguro ya aparecerá, es una chica lista, no creo que se exponga de esa forma apropósito / le recordó en in intento de tranquilizarlo mientras se comía su ultimo trozo de queso de un bocado.

/ Talvez tengas razón, pero no está de más tomar precauciones.

/ ¿Qué quieres decir…..? / apenas pudo terminar de pregunta a causa de ser succionado por el anillo, puesto que Adrien había invocado su transformación, para luego ceder presencia al gran héroe gatuno por las calles de Paris, y así emprender búsqueda a cierta chica de coletas.

 ***Marinette***

Le faltaban tan solo un par de cuadras para llegar al parque, de allí tan solo tenía que atravesarlo y estaría en casa, iba a paso apresurado, la noche las había alcanzado, el frio y la oscuridad comenzaban a hacerse presente.

/Debes darte prisa, Marinette, puede ser peligroso, hay muchos maleantes rondando a estas horas /le advirtió la kwami.

/lo sé, Tikky, pero créeme que ahora, los maleantes son lo último que me preocupan / comento restándole importancia, ella combatía seres mucho más poderosos y peligrosos casi a diario, ahora lo único que le atormentaba era el severo castigo que le impondrían al llegar a su hogar, estaba segura de que no podría salvarse esta vez. Entro al desolado parque sin titubear, acemas, sin percatarse de un par de sombras que la seguían de cerca; Ah mitad de camino pudo detectar el sonido de una rama al romperse, la cual la puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

/ ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?... / no hubo respuesta, negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia, tachándolo de un producto de su imaginación o una nimiedad, iba a retomar su camino cuando otro ruido se escuchó, haciéndola retomar su posición de defensa / ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?... si se trata de una broma, no es gracioso, ¡salga ya! /una risas comenzaron a escucharse, dando paso a dos hombres desde las sombras.

/pero miren que tenemos aquí /hablo uno de ellos.

/Una hermosa muñequita, ¿Qué está haciendo tan sola a estas horas, señorita? / pregunto el otro con falsa cortesía.

/no quiero se grosera, pero ese no es su problema, ahora, si me disculpan, llevo algo de prisa / les dijo con desdén, sus años como súper heroína le habían enseñado la maldad que hay en el mundo, además, no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con tipo como ellos, le causaba repulsión la forma en la que trataban a las mujeres, sabía que muchos de estas persona no merecían ni un poco de consideración y debían estar tras las rejas, pero ahora no era Ladybug, era Marinette, debía guardar apariencias.

/ ¿Por qué tanta prisa, preciosa? Deberías quedarte un rato a disfrutar con nosotros/ le hubiera encantado responderle como es debido, se mordió con fuerza el labio para evitarlo, no le convenía, trato de escabullirse pero le cerraron el paso.

/vamos, será divertido / comenzaron a acercársele peligrosamente, se sentía impotente, quizá no le quedaría más remedio que actuar, noto a Tikky moverse dentro del pequeño bolso, de seguro ella estaría tan, o incluso más asustada que ella, *¿Dónde ese gato cuando se necesita?* pensó desesperada; como si hubiera sido invocado, un bastón grisáceo se interpuso entre ella y esos hombres, impidiéndoles acercase más.

/Lamento arruinar su velada, pero les informo que esta, hermosa señorita, viene conmigo / dijo apareciendo en escena, parándose frente a ella, encarando a esos tipos.

/ ¡Chat Noir! / Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de verle, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, su porte era serio y sombrío, incluso se podría decir molesto, sus músculos podrían notarse tensos, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminados por la escaza luz de las farolas del parque.

/ ¿Te encuentras bien? /le pregunto viéndola de reojo, pues se encontraba espaldas a ella, con su mirada fija en ambos hombres, su tono de voz esta vez era más suave y sumamente preocupado, ella asintió a su pregunta, aun sorprendida por su actitud, pero él, al asegurarse de que ella realmente se encontraba bien, poso su completa atención en los tipo que aún no se habían dignado a irse.

/ ¡Ya lárguense, antes de que me arrepienta! / Les advirtió, uno de ellos capto el mensaje pero el otro no quiso dar su brazo a torcer.

/Deja de estar jugando al héroe, mocoso, ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas disfrutar la noche? /Chat Noir apretó con fuerza su bastón, ese tipo ya le estaba sacando de quicio, de por sí, ya se encontraba molesto, no, furioso, si no hubiera sido tan obstinado y hubiera obedecido a plagg, ellos… no quería siquiera pensarlo, solo sabía que si a Marinette le hubiera sucedido algo, so solo so se perdonaría a así mismo, también haría pagar con creces al responsable.

/Hans, ¿pero qué haces? Ya vámonos, ¿tienes idea de a quien le estás hablando?

/ ¡Claro que lo sé! Es solo un niño jugando al súper héroe, ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Un gato? Que original, amigo /comento con sarcasmo / pero créeme, no vine desde Suecia para perder una oportunidad como esta, así que, hazte a un lado, que este bombón y yo, tenemos un asunto pendien…/ lo siguiente que ocurrió, nadie lo esperaba, Chat Noir actuó tan rápido que ni siquiera Marinette pudo haber determinado lo que haría, solo bastaron dos golpes para que terminara inconsciente, uno en la boca del estómago seguido de otro certero en el cuello para acabar con él; su mirada era completamente inexpresiva, jamás el había actuado de esa manera, pero cada palabra pronunciada por aquel sujeto, su ira incrementaba aún más, llegando al punto de actuar más por impulso que por alguna otra cosa.

Marinette estaba sin palabras, ya hasta dudaba de cuanto conocía a su compañero de batallas, realmente lo había subestimado, no es que dudara de sus capacidades físicas, le confiaría su vida sin duda alguna, pero a la hora de manejar situaciones como esta, se confiaba, divagaba, he incluso había veces en las que mantenía conversaciones triviales y bromeaba con los delincuentes, siempre sin el más mínimo profesionalismo, excepto esta vez, estando en todo momento con porte serio, asegurándose de que la víctima (ósea ella) se encontraba bien, y un trato anti procedente y monótono con los criminales, se sintió orgullosa de él, pensando que al fin había comenzado a tomarse su labor enserio, lo observo tomar un par de esposas para someter a los agresores a un poste de luz cercano, ella recordaba perfectamente que esas esposas se las había dado el Teniente Rogerth para situaciones como esta, y solo el (T.R) aparte de ellos ( ) poseía llaves de esas herramientas; Chat Noir al terminar de asegurarse de que no se soltarían, envió un rápido aviso a la policía para que vinieran por los sujetos, y luego se acercó a Marinette que aún lo esperaba en silencio.

/ ¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien? / pregunto preocupado.

/ Así es, y todo gracias a ti / le respondió con una sonrisa, que en vez de tranquilizarlo le hizo sentir peor, no se sentía merecedor de ese gesto / de verdad te lo agradezco, Chat Noir.

/eso es lo de menos, solo hago mi trabajo, y soy yo el que está agradecido de haber estado en el momento y lugar adecuado, realmente no me hubiera perdonado si esos delincuentes lastimaran a esta hermosa princesa / respondió, al principio con seriedad, pero al final con una sonrisa felina y su típica coquetería, volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, a lo que ella rio mientras negaba con la cabeza pero opto por seguirle el juego.

/Entonces he de sentirme tranquila al saber que el más grande héroe de Paris se preocupa por mi / Él le sonrió con complicidad, y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba feliz de verla comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, ya se esperaba a una Marinette triste y sentimental, la admiraba, eso era claro, a su parecer, ella era una chica amable, positiva, optimista, fuerte, inteligente, hermosas, mentiría si nunca hubiese pensado eso de ella, esos tartamudeos que hasta no hace mucho les encontró significado, le parecían tiernos, siempre tenía esa dulce sonrisa para todos, además, de ser muy valiente, eso era claro, ¿Cómo era capaz de hablarle de esa forma a personas tan peligrosas sin titubear? Al menos en una situación como la que ella enfrentaba, eso era admirable.

/bueno, creo que ya debo irme, mis padres han de estar muy preocupado, de nuevo, muchas gra…

/ ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! /la interrumpe/ ¿acaso me cree tan irresponsable como para dejarla irse sola, tal y como si nada, después de esto, Princesa?

/amm… no es necesario, Chat, no vivo muy lejos de aquí / trato de convérsele ella.

/de ninguna manera, yo mismo la llevare.

/Pero…

/no se preocupe, princesa, este gato no muerde/ le guiño un ojo con coquetería, a lo que ella soltó un bufido al no poder salirse con la suya. Sin aviso alguno, Chat Noir la tomo en brazos haciendo que ella soltara una exclamación de sorpresa, sujetándolo con fuerza al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; en poco ya se encontraban en la entrada de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, Marinette le reclamaría pero antes de pronunciar palabras, sus padres ya la abrazaban con tanta fuerza que creyó que la asfixiarían.

/me ahogo, no respiro/ aviso como pudo, sus padres al darse cuenta de su brusca acción la soltaron / Marinette, ¿pero dónde te había metido? /le pregunto molesto su padre.

/ ¡Oh, cariño! Estábamos tan preocupados / le dijo su madre sin dejar de abrazarla, Chat Noir solo observaba en silencio, no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico al verlos y recordar a su familia de hace unos años…

/Tranquilos, estoy bien, todo gracia a que Chat Noir me ayudo a volver / los 2 adultos voltearon a verlo sonrientes y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya había sido envuelto en un abrazo igual de asfixiante que el anterior dado a la joven franco-china, pero lejos de molestarle, lo que sintió fue una calidez en su pecho que hace tiempo no sentía, y hasta ahora no había tenido tan presente el cuanto la ha extrañado.

/Gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija/ le dijo la señora Sabine Cheng, después de que ya lo hallan soltado, pero aun sosteniéndole suavemente las manos, él se sonrojo avergonzado, pero no se notó gracias al antifaz y la oscuridad de la noche.

/N-no tienen por qué agradecer señores Dupain, yo solo…

/ ¡Nada de eso muchacho! / Le corto el señor Tom dándole una "ligera" palmada en el hombro derecho, a lo que el tuvo que disimular una mueca de dolor / estamos en deuda contigo, nuestra hija, es lo más importante para nosotros / Le conto mientras abrazaba a Marinette por los hombros al igual que Sabine y todo le dedicaban una sonrisa / con toda nuestra devoción te damos la gracias, y a partir de ahora cuentas con nosotros.

Chat iba a replicar, pero desistió, estaba seguro que no lo dejarían irse de ahí hasta que aceptara, lo cual, pensó sería lo más sensato.

/Pues me alegra poder contar con ustedes a partir de ahora / les sonrió/ será mejor que entren, estas no son horas de estar afuera, además, creo que ya es hora de que me retire/ les pidió he informo con amabilidad, a lo que ellos asintieron y acataron sin rechistar, él se quedó hay hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos estaban dentro de su hogar para retirarse, pero…

/ ¡Chat Noir, Espera!/ no esperaba que Marinette lo llamara, se acercó hasta estar a tan solo un paso de él y le entrego una caja rectangular, él la miro confundido, pero ella solo le dedico una dulce mirada/ yo misma los prepare, espero te gusten/ Abrió la caja para encontrarse unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolates/ Adiós, y gracias de nuevo Chatón.

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego entro nuevamente a la tienda, sorprendido, se todo inconscientemente la zona del beso mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento creciente en su pecho? Soltó una carcajada, la cual, ni el mismo entendía el porqué, para luego irse saltando por los techo de Paris hasta su hogar.

 ***Marinette***

Tal y como lo había pre-dicho, sus padres le prohibieron salir durante 2 semanas, así como le impusieron trabaja extra en la panadería, no le importo, ella pues ella estaba perfectamente consiente que, se había pasado de la raya, los había preocupado sin justificación, y aunque se había disculpado, aun no se sentía satisfecha.

/No te sientas mal, Marinette, nunca fue tu intención que todo lo que hoy sucediera / le consoló su Kwami, mientras ella se secaba el cabello después de darse una buena ducha.

/Ya lo sé, Tikky, pero… igual no debí alterarme de esa forma.

/lo que tu hiciste lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera, no seas tan dura contigo misma, eres un ser humano, Marinette, y sienes al igual que todos.

/ ¡De todas manera! Debí ser más responsable, hay, esas galletas eran lo menos que se merecía ese gato / suspiro exasperada y cansada para tirarse de lleno en la cama / no quiero pensar que habría pasado si Chat no hubiera llegado / comento mirando al techo.

/Oye, ¿no notaste a Chat Noir diferente? / pregunto curiosa la pequeña Catarina.

/Ahora que lo dice/ respondió incorporarse en la cama/ apenas y lo reconocí, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

/Talvez comprendió la importancia de su trabajo/ dedujo ella volando a su alrededor.

/yo pensé lo mismo, solo esperemos que a partir de ahora comience a comportarse de esa manera más seguido, aunque…

/ ¿Aunque…? /le ínsito a continuar.

/Él tiene una manera de ser muy singular, es divertido, bromista, coqueto y atrevido, pero siempre sin llegar a propasarse, es leal, ingenioso, valiente, solidario, alguien que te ayuda a levantarte antes de caer / comento recordando cuando combatieron contra Corazón de piedra y le animo a seguir adelante/ alguien que siempre ve por la seguridad de los demás, incluso que la de el / Esta vez recordó cuando combatieron contra Quiebra tiempo, Cupido negro, y todas esa veces que él se puso en peligro para que ella estuviera a salvo / no sería igual si pierde esa chipa tan especial, que aunque a veces me desespera, es la única razón por la que este trabajo es divertido…/sonrió con la clara imagen de Chat Noir en mente, así como todas esas bromas que aunque bobas, siempre le sacaban una sonrisa, Tikky noto eso, suspiro resignada, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder pue, alfin y al cabo, Todas y todos l s Ladybug's y Chat Noir's estaban destinados a estar juntos, y esa noche, aun después de un día tan ajetreado, vio a su portadora dormir con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, que aunque ellas desconocieran, era muy similar a la de cierto chico rubio y ojos verdes, a lo que todo esto, en un futuro cercano los haría sufrir…Confusiones del Corazón.

Fin


End file.
